The Royal Purge
The Royal Purge was the climactic end of an era known as the Great Conflict in the history of the planet Dorin and the Kel Dor race. History The Past In the past, the Dorin system was relatively self-sufficient, answering to its own planetary government that governed Dorin as well as the surrounding planets in the system. The government, known as the Kel Dor Confederacy, ran efficiently and smoothly until, with the help of outside influence, a dreadful battle split the planet’s population in two, leaving the world in disorder and chaos. The Great Conflict It all began several hundred years ago, when the ruling monarch of Dorin was Sultan Barkos Talmon, son of Harhur Talmon. The Talmon family had been the ruling dynasty of Dorin for countless years, passing on the throne from generation to generation. Barkos was a great nobleman, as well as a divine leader... rarely working for his own personal gain, but always working for the good of the Kel Dor. When it came time for him to marry, his father, Harhur, arranged his marriage to Juhaz, who later born him a son, Nebo Talmon. Barkos, though, was deeply unhappy, for his love went out to another woman, Eli Koon, daughter of a Dorinian noble. Eli later gave birth to Barkos’ son, Jaala Koon, who kept his mother’s last name to hide him from the Dorinian public. Barkos loved both Eli and Jaala, and began to despise Juhaz and Nebo, who became power-hungry and corrupt. Later, at the crowning ceremony where the monarch passed down his ruling powers to his heir, Barkos shocked the Dorinian populace by revealing his son Jaala and naming him Sultan over Dorin, denying it to Nebo, the rightful heir. The Talmon family, along with their supporters, was outraged, while the other half of the population rejoiced. The Kel Dor Confederacy was thus split in two, beginning on none-ending clash known as the “Great Conflict”. The Royal Purge As years passed, the Kel Dor Confederacy unified once more. The Great Conflict was nowhere near over, but it had subsided. The Talmon family and their supporters lived on, tolerating the Koon dynasties control while they waited for the time to strike once more. Around 350 years passed when the Talmons finally made their move. Gaining support and resources from outside investors who wanted in on the Dorinian economy, namely the Trade Federation, the Talmon family, along with thousands of armed supporters, stormed the Sultan’s palace, killing all who stood in their path to the throne room. They captured Nekoda Koon, the Sultan of that period, and brought him out to the front of the palace. There, Zaccai Talmon, the heir in the line of Nebo Talmon, struck down Nekoda Koon, claiming the throne for himself. With that the Talmon clan struck down all members of the Koon family. Rumor has arisen though that the dynasty was not completely destroyed, stating that through the efforts of a few loyalists, the son of Nakoda was safely transported off of Dorin. The Talmons took over immediately and began persecuting Koon followers. Many went into hiding, but most were captured and became slaves. The Talmons had become extremely cruel and malicious, crushing all opposition they faced. Thus was known as the “Royal Purge”. The Re-establishment After many years, the heir of Nakoda, Vel Koon, arose and led a small team to once again free the planet of Dorin from Talmon rule. Backed by support of the Trade Federation, who had been betrayed by the Talmons after originally aiding in their initial overthrow and now looked to redeem their mistakes, Vel Koon issued a planet-wide raid, invading the planet capital with his small band of loyalists. He successfully captured the palace, and placed Zaccai Talmon under arrest, who would later under-go trial and execution. Vel Koon then began re-establishing the governing body, turning it into a democracy rather than a monarchy. This overhaul led to many new initatives to spur on Dorin's continued success, such as the founding of the Dorinian Military Corps. Category:Battles Category:Kel Dor